Here Comes The Bride Of Eternal Darkness!
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Damien Thorn has been stuck inside Satan's Sphere for 2 years and he's got another 6 years to go until 2012. Until the Mayan and Roman Calendars end and he'll be free. First, he needs and bride and he's found him. Oh yes, Pip Pirrup. What'll happen? Obvious Christ bashing, swearing and possession because it's Damien Lucifer Thorn. He likes to be dramatic and throw childish fits
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rome**

* * *

It was the year 2006, Philip Pirrup was ten years old when he went to Rome with his adoptive parents. Needless to say, he was damn pleased. Going to another country away from South Park for a whole week. It was going to be heaven. Visiting another country and it was beautiful! So much warmer than Britain and South Park, it was going to absolutely refreshing. His family consisted of his loving father called Arthur, unusual mother called Elizabeth and his seventeen year old sister Meáre (May-ear-ah). What can you say about Meáre? Only the fact that she's ultra protective, wears all leather and is not Christian like the rest of the group. She looked like a hardcore, older, female version of Pip. Same golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, same porcelain-like skin... That's about it.

Unfortunately, Pip had no cue what so ever that he would be seeing an old "friend" on this trip. One of which was going to transform his life forever. "Mother." He called happily as he saw something that caught his attention.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I would like some Ice-Cream please."He asked politely.

"Me too mumzy!" Meáre cried. Elizabeth frowned.

"What do you say?"

"Umm... Ta?"

"No darling, that's what you say after you get the ice-cream. How do you ask nicely for an ice-cream?"

"... Please?" She muttered and Elizabeth laughed meerily.

"Close enough, dear. Let's get you some ice-cream, what flavour do you want?"  
"Mint please." Pip asked

"Honeycomb!... Please."

"Well remembered." Elizabeth patted her daughter's shouder.

They got the ice-cream and decided not to go anywhere on the day of arrival. They checked in to the hotel (top floor, best views, nicest suite... Mo-fucker please) and Pip had his first ever anime jaw drop. **(A/N: **They start so young! *sniff sniff*) The room was huge!

... Couldn't of been that classy though because Meáre and Pip _saw_ and made a bee line for that white choclate and strawberry hunks of goodness in that bowl. Who cared about the room? What's better than their favourite chocolate in their minds? Oh right... _Rainbows _and chocolate!

They ran to the window and Meáre frowned, her most known face. "Mother!" She cried.

"Yes, May?"

"Why aren't there any Rainbows?"

"There's been no rain, May."

"... Oh. I want a Rainbow!"

"Maybe they'll be one tomorrow."

Pip yawned, "... Mum. I'm tired."

"Let's get you both to bed then."

Once Pip was tucked in, Elizabeth kissed his head and wished him sweet dreams. His father came in for a hug and a goodnight. Then Meára came in, this is were gets funny... She hugged him and tucked him back in. "Goodnight baby brother." He raised his onsie coated arms and began to smack her lightly on the cheek repetitively in play, "Not the mama! Not the mama! Not the mama! Not the mama! Not the mama! Not the mama!" Meára giggled. Her brother had been doing this he was two. Always exactly six smacks and three times a day. She didn't know why, Pip just did. Don't judge him. He's 10, just a child "Goodnight Pip."

"... Not the mama." He tiredly replied.

"I love you too, my sweet brother." Meára locked the door behind her with a gentle smile before heading off to her bed.

As Pip slept, a certain noirette was stuck inside a magic place not far from where the unknowing boy slept in what was known as "Satan's Sphere" where he waited until 2012 came about. Where the Mayan and Roman Calendar ended and he would be free. Free from this Christ created sphere and he would began his rise to power. But first, he needed his bride to be old enough and properly prepared. So he would be forced to start him very soon. About another two months he reckoned. Then his bride would be old enough for him to start. When he said, "forced to start him young" it meant he would have to start sending lesser Demons to posses him over a long time period... Watch it play out.

He watched the same age boy as he slept. Adorable round face, golden blond hair that fell prettily around his face, thumb in his mouth where he sucked a bit lightly, old habit. He heard him mumble: "... Not the mama!" when he rolled over and he laughed for the first time in a while. His sister was amazing for something. Holy Hell, even when Pip was only in play school and everyone there didn't fuck with her... He kicked his blankets off and sucked harder on his thumb. He knew damn well he was going to be stunning when he got older.

* * *

**Damien P.O.V:**

* * *

I had been watching Pip for a while. By that, I mean since I left South Park two years ago. Obviously, I didn't want to leave and me and Pip did make up after the "Fatass Party". Which was a massive relief. After all, I did have to make sure my Bride Of Darkness was safe. I knew he was bullied in school, but, it had gone down tremendously when Meára came back from England and became his body guard when she was free.

I looked at my Roman clock and grinned. The year 2006. I couldn't wait till 2008. Confused? This was when my power was high enough so I could leave for - at most - about a week so I could make sure he was prepared. Just two more years!

My attention was drawn back to the circle in which I watched him as he yawned loudly and I smiled gently. He mumbled something and I saw something that I didn't think would happen till we met again. On the base of his neck, just under the hair line, three numbers appeared on the skin: 666. He smiled again and shouted gleefully, "Da'ien!" How cute. He had his thumb in his mouth so he couldn't say my name properly. I blushed, which probably looked quite odd considering my corpse complexion. "Gaow..." I accidentally said out loud and I smacked myself on the cheek. "Come on, Damien! You're the Anti Christ. Get it together, boy! Damn! Ohh, but he's so cute!"

"Pip, are you alright?" A high, annoying voice screeched through the room. Ooh, that bitch! That mother of my Bride ruined everything! "Go suck a cock, bitch. Then my ears don't have to get fucking AIDS every time your mouth opens!" I shouted, even though she couldn't hear me, it made me happy and content knowing that one day her Prince will be my Queen. The door was flung open and the bitch came running through. Checking Pip throughly. "Philip, I heard you shout." Well nah!

I saw my darling rub his eyes. The cock sucking bitch woke his up. A calm, male voice came through. "Liz, I'm sure she's fine." The bitch left the room. His father walked up to him with a loving smile, picking him up and I saw his eyes widen a bit. He quickly and carefully tucked him in and shut the door.

"Arthur, I'm telling you he said "Damien."" I heard and decided to peek in. There the parents stood, arguing quietly. Causing me to chuckle. This... Was gonna be fucking good.

"No he didn't. He's ten years old, Liz. He's never even heard the name. It couldn't of been." Wanna double check that?

"Our Christian son spoke the human name of Anti Christ and you know it! His spirit lives in Rome and you know this! He's going to hurt him, Arthur. I know he wants him!" I won't hurt him. Very high possibility that I'll hurt you though.

"Liz, let's just go to sleep... Forget any of this happened. Anti Christ isn't after him."  
"You can't say that Arthur. We both know Anti Christ -" I have a fucking name, thank you very much. "Attended his school for a while in South Park and I know full well you saw that mark on his neck." Ah, so they did see it.

"Liz, you're going to wake the kids up. We'll deal with things as they come. Let's just please go to bed. Our sweet angel-" You mean MY sweet angel. He ain't never been yours. "Will be just fine." When he's safe in my arms...

I went back into him room and smiled gently at his outline. "Goodnight, my Queen..."

* * *

Hiya! This is a remake of my original story "The Bride Of Darkness".

If you did enjoy that one then hopefully you'll enjoy this one equally.

Hope you enjoyed.

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROME, OR ANY SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Market**

* * *

Pip rose the next morning in bloody good spirits.

Good Sleep: Check!

Happy Dreams: Check!

Smile On His Face: Check!

Sneakily Hidden Chocolate In A Container Under His Pillow:... Check!

Oh yeah, that's a good morning folded into one Rainbow coloured package covered with Unicorn stickers! He remembered his dream from the night before and the back of his neck began to burn, "Ouch! Mother! My neck!" Elizabeth came running in, fear on her face.

"Where does it hurt?"

"The back. I don't remember hitting it mother..." He began to cry loudly. That meant it hurt like an absolutely bitch. Pip didn't cry over pain. So it must _really_ hurt. His mother grabbed his hand and began to soothing pat his back, staying as calm as she could in a situation like this. "It's okay honey, do you want Meára?"

"Yes please mother."

Elizabeth ran into Meára's room to find her reading a thick book. She saw her brother and immediately took him gently from their mother. "Aww honey, calm down." She sat him down next to her, gently rubbing his back and whispered sweet nothings until the sobbing stopped and Pip smacked her cheek gently, "Not The Mama!"

"That's my baby brother!" She grinned. They walked out of her room and they played on the floor and watched television. Their father came out of his bedroom with a grin. "Come on kids, get ready! We're exploring!"

"Yes!" Meára threw her fist in the air.

"Yippee!" Her brother copied her movement.

* * *

**Damien's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Come on kids, get ready! We're exploring!" My Bride's Father shouted with excitement. Brilliant! They were leaving the hotel, that meant that my Bride would arrive here at exactly 6pm. I know, I know. My number, problem?

"Yes!" His sister shouted whilst throwing her left arm straight in the air, fist clenched.

"Yippee!" Pip giggled, copying her movements the best her could.

"Awww. So cute!" I smacked myself again, "Holy Hell Damien! Pull yourself together man!"

They all left the hotel, but, not before Pip grabbed his package of chocolate, "Where are we going Father?"

"We're going to the market first." Dammit! That's ages away from me!

"I would like to go that way." He responded pointing toward my sphere. I grinned.

"We're going to the market, Pip. No arguments!" His mother ordered. I swore that there was steam erupting from my nose. I threw myself into a fit, jumping wildly on the spot, tugging at my ink black hair.

"You fucking bitch. Fucking whore. Ugly ass mother fucker!" I screamed along with a few other explicates that will not be repeated... Oopsie. Better control my language. Don't want my Bride to here that kind of language when he arrives. I took a deep breath, "Okay Damien, just calm down. He'll get here soon." I looked at the cathedral clock through my special sphere/globe thing. It was 11: 55am. "Ahh! 6 hours and 5 minutes! That's ages away!" I began to wonder back and forth, trying to think of a way to amuse myself. When it came to mind, a mischievous began to form on my lips.

* * *

**Meára's P.O.V:**

* * *

I still couldn't get over the fact we were actually in Rome! The plan was forming together nicely and it was awesome here! Everything was colourful and everyone seemed so happy. Pip was loving it possibly more than me. I looked down at him. His little hand tightly in mine, chocolate container being held in an almost death grip in his other arm. His innocent, sky blue eyes were widened as he tried to take in everything. "Pip, don't worry. You don't have to look at everything. That's almost impossible!"

"Yes I do Meára! What if I miss something?" I noticed he kept staring at the large sphere to the North West. Satan's Sphere. Damien was waiting, drawing Pip to him.

I looked at the Cathedral Clock, 12:35 pm. Sorry Damien, you've still got a while!

* * *

**Pip's P.O.V:**

* * *

I didn't know why I was staring. That over-sized sphere seemed to be calling my name. I could hear him. I could hear Damien. Calling my name. Beckoning me over to the sphere. "Meára, what's that sphere called? Does it have a name?"

"That's Satan's Sphere." Her voice dropped down to a whisper and her face turned blank, "He's calling you Pip." Her eyes became hooded, "He wants you so much..."

"What?" I asked. Surely Damien can't be in that sphere! She looked at me.

"You will be his Pip. No one - not even you - can stop it."

"Meára, stop it. This isn't funny..."

"It's not a laughing matter, Pip. You will be his..."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! **

**THIS IS BASICALLY A MORE DETAILED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2 AND A BIT ONWARD. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Satan's Sphere

Meára didn't know where in blazes she was, but, it definately wasn't her hotel bedroom. One minute she was having a normal dream about Unicorns **(A/N: Yep, you can definately tell Pip and Meára are siblings) **, the next she was in this bloody place... Literally. There was blood everywhere. Even floating in the air in thick, gruesome bubbles that looked ready to burst. She noticed that the bubbles were going at a snail's pace. Like Death itself had been slowed to almost nothing. The place was in constant shadow and everyone knew that was never a good sign in anyone's books.

Suddenly, from what appeared to be from nowhere, someone appeared from the never ending shadows. What seemed to resemble a spotlight came down to illuminate them and the sudden change in light made Meára's eyes hurt. As the person moved, the light followed them. The light showed that this person was a young boy. He was Pip's age, but, a bit taller by an inch or two, with corpse pale skin, shaggy black hair that gently brushed the bottom of his neck, baggy black clothes which contrasted with his skin tremendously, glowing red eyes that terrified her to death as they held so much evil and a upside down silver cross hanging on a long, thin chain from around his neck.

"Who are you?" She asked, managing to succeed in control the fear in her voice. He smiled like a ghost and gave a haunted laugh.

"I'm Damien Lucifer Thorne. (**A/N: Yes, I purposely spelt his last name in this. I know it's supposed to be "Thorn" so don't start. ) **The Anti-Christ. Son Of Satan. Bringer Of All Destruction etc... etc... Blah Blah Blah. Pleasure to meet you, Meára Pirrup. BTW's! **(A/N: I just thought it would be funny if Damien used text talk. I have a serious problem, don't I?) **What do you think of this?"

"Of what?" She questioned. Going from scared stiff to a confused puppy. Damien rolled his eyes and gestured to the spotlight. "Ohh... Well I-"

"Oop! Actually, before you give your answer! I have to say, I was going to go with like: confetti, golden sparkles, fireworks and possibly a Mariachi band **(A/N: Is that how you spell it...?) **but then I was like: 'Nah! It'll be to much.' So I just went for a lonely, important person type of thing. What do you think? Honestly."

"I think it's actually quite affective and - oh geez, one of those bubbles just touched me! - it really does give the affect that you are really important and people need to listen. Also the fact that room is really creepy helps too... Anyway, how do you know who I am?!"

"Simple. You and your family have been under my constant observations - no I do NOT watch you when you shower or anythign like that before you say anything! - for the past one and half years to the day and - "

"That was when -"

"Do not interupt me or I will reveal what this place actually looks like. Do you want that? Do you?" A ferocious shake of Meára's head and Damien huffed. "Anyway, yes, today was the day your brother came back from the dead a year and a half ago. I know. I was the one who brought him back."

"Why?"

"What did I just say..?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Good. Prove it by shutting up and speak when I tell you. Geez..." Damien shook his head and pulled a squeeky clean chair out of the darkness and sat down. A sudden preesure on the back off her legs made Meára's whole body stiffen and her eyes go wide. Damien deadpanned and face palmed. "It's clean." She silently sat down and sighed contently when she found him correct. "Back to the topic yet again. "Your darling baby brother is a very close friend and we got along famously, as he would put it. Fun fact you should know: He's actually my consort! Ain't that cool?"

"You sick little bast-" A zip and lock came over her lips, restraints came around her body and the room was revealed. Screams filled her mouth and echoed throughout the room.

Mangled corpse, bones, melted flesh, rotting bodies hanging from chained wrists. If it's something to do with killing things with torture, you name it, it was here. Everything someone like her hated. Everything to do with gory deaths was in this room. Meára slammed her eyes shut and she felt her feet leave the ground. She struggled against the bonds to try to find the floor and she heard Damien laugh. "Relax, we're just above the ground. Unless you want blood that'll never come out if it stains on your clothes." Behind her eyelids, she saw eveything get darker and she slowly opened her eyes to find that Damien was once again providing the only light by that spotlight.

Damien rolled his neck with a sickening crack and sighed softly, "It was his choice, not mine. He was told the rules - every rule except for a few because I'll tell him them when the times right. Don't want to creep him out... - and he agreed. So if you're going to blame anyone, blame him. It was his free choice. Thank you very much." With another snap of his long fingers, the zip and lock on her mouth vanished and she took a long breath through her mouth. That way she couldn't smell the putrid stench of dead, rotting things that were old as her great great great grandfather. Probably even older.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, this time her voice DID shake.

"Your cooperation."

"Not going to happen!"

"You don't have a choice and you will -" A scream filled the room and Damien's eyes filled with fear. "Pip!"

* * *

Meára shot up in her bed as she came out of her meeting with Damien as she heard Pip scream. She quickly grabbed a thick book and began reading. Soon, her door was opened and her mother came in looked terrified. Holding her sweet baby brother who was crying his eyes out in her arms.

She scooped him up and cuddled him tightly, "Aww honey, calm down." She sat him down next to her, gently rubbing his back and whispered sweet nothings until the sobbing stopped and Pip smacked her cheek gently, "Not The Mama!"

"That's my baby brother!" She grinned. They walked out of her room and they played on the floor and watched television. Their father came out of his bedroom with a grin. "Come on kids, get ready! We're exploring!"

"Yes!" Meára threw her fist in the air.

"Yippee!" Her brother copied her movement. Meára's smile faltered as she remembered her meeting.

* * *

In Meára's opinion, Rome was a beautiful place - minus a few things -. Damien's plan was being pieced together nicely and everything was going just the way it was supposed to. She looked down at Pip, who was enjoying every second. "Pip, don't worry. You don't have to look at everything. That's almost impossible!"

"Yes I do Meára! What if I miss something?" Pip kept staring at the large sphere to the North West. Satan's Sphere. Damien was waiting, drawing Pip to him. He stared at it with longing and I noticed his eyes seemed to go amber everytime he stared for to long. She shivered at the thought of Pip in Damien's evil arms, smiling innocently at him. No idea what he'd gotten himself into. They continued to walk and Meára looked at the Cathedral Clock, 12:35 pm and smirked._ 'Sorry Damien, you've still got awhile!'_

* * *

"Meára, what's that sphere called? Does it have a name?"

"That's Satan's Sphere." Her voice dropped down to a whisper and her face turned blank, "He's calling you Pip." Her eyes became hooded, "He wants you so much..."

"What?" He asked. Surely Damien couldn't be in that sphere! She looked at him. He wasn't staring at his sister. He was looking at someone else entirely.

"You will be his Pip. No one - not even you - can stop it."

"Meára, stop it. This isn't funny..."

"It's not a laughing matter, Pip. You will be his..."

Pip's eyes turned amber, "I'm already his."

Meára walked away, still in her trance and took hold of her parents. Leading them away from Pip and getting lost in the crowd.

Pip could hear Damien. He could hear him calling for him to come and be with him. Pip's breathing was becoming slightly laboured. He couldn't move. He was stuck still, facing the globe. His lips became dry and his heart began to pound against his ribs. _"Pip... Pip... Pip, I'm over here. Come to me. I'm just a few minutes away. Come to me, Pip. You won't regret it, I promise." _His voice was filling Pip's head and his feet began to move toward the Sphere. He began to whisper in the form of a chant. "Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien..."He stopped for six seconds. Then began again. "Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien..."

Sometimes, Pip got lost or sidetracked so it took him longer to get on track. Damien's voice told him where to go and he followed without question.

Damien continued to lure him. _"That's it. I'm so close to you. Just a few more metres and we're togther again like when we were younger. I'll never let anyone hurt you... Come on Pip, you're almost there."_

Pip could feel Damien presence beginning to appear. _'So close...' _He thought with a smile. His now amber eyes sparkled. Knowing he would be with Damien again. The chanting began again. "Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien... Damien..."

The Sphere was only a very steep hill away. He could see Damien's outline, pressed against the Sphere. Waiting to take Pip with him. Pip sped up his pace. Still chanting, he broke out into a slow run. Damien was in full view, glowing eyes that were normally so cold were full of warmth. Waiting for him.

"Damien!" Pip called and Damien smiled. He looked behind Pip and his smile faded. Pip was about to question him when strong hands took hold of him and began to hold him in place. Preventing him from reaching his goal. Which did not go down well with either of the boys. Damien's eyes flared in fury. "Damien!" Pip cried, trying to reach his hand out to touch the Sphere. His parents were shouting at him to stop, but, he was focused on reaching Damien. That was final.

Damien looked at the Cathedral Clock. 5:55pm. _"Just five minutes. Then your mine. Fight them, Pip. Don't let them keep us apart." _Pip could hear his voice through his head above everyone. "Damien!" Hot tears began to pour from his eyes as he struggled for his life. "Damien!" He continued to scream. No one else in Rome seemed to notice the odd behaviour that was happening. _"I'm right here. Almost there. Come on. Just two more minutes then nothing can keep us apart. You'll be mine forever. You can do it. That's it. Come on. Just a little longer then I can handle the rest. One minute."_ Pip continued to struggle. _"30 seconds..." _

The tears continued to pour as he struggled harder. "Damien!" He continued to cry, wanting him now. He was so close... _"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!"_ Pip's body went still and Damien grinned as he felt himself leave the Sphere. Just for 6 seconds. That was more than enough time to get a hold of Pip's pure soul and let part of his own mix with his Bride's. Now, anything unwanted from his side of the Veil* would now not to touch him unless Damien sent them.

As he appeared in the Sphere, a triumphent smile on his face. Pip seemed to come back to life. His eyes snapped opened to reveal they were blue. He looked at his family with a look of pure confusion on his face. "Mother? Father? Meára? Why are you all holding me so tight?"

_"To keep you away from me..."_ Pip looked at Damien and a small blush appeared on his face. "Damien?" Damien smirked and looked at his soul. It was mostly white, however, there was a ebony swirly ball of energy smack bang in the middle of his soul. _"Now I'll always be with you."_

Damien and the Sphere suddenly vanished from human sight and Pip's family were teleported back to South Park. Like it never happened. All asleep. Pip woke up in his bed feeling sick. His heart pounding. For an unknown reason, his body was worked up. "How utterly bizarre."

He stood and walked to his mirror. He raised his hand, as if to greet himself when his reflection changed. There stood Damien with a warm smile on his face. He put his hand on his side of the mirror and Pip copied the action. _"Pip." _Damien cooed gently, happy to see him so close. Pip's eyes flashed amber quickly before returning to blue. Something seemed to have control over his body as he pushed himself against the mirror.

"Damien..."

* * *

What do you all think?

Tell me in a review because I love you guys and I really appreciate the feedback!

Tell me any ideas you have any ideas that you think would be good in the next chapter or upcoming ones.

I am open minded for suggestions. Don't be shy!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
